gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Rush Wiki:File use policy
This is the official page for the file use policy of the Gravity Rush Wiki. All contributors are required to read all the policies thoroughly and completely before partaking in any editing. Failure to comply with these rules can result in a warning but if continued, a block. Before uploading a file Before uploading a file, consider the following criteria. This will allow you to predict with reasonable judgment whether the file will be deleted after you upload it. * Ensure the file is not a duplicate of an existing file of similar or superior quality. This includes both exact and effective duplicates (i.e., files that ultimately serve the same purpose). * Ensure the file will have a practical use in a article. Unused files will generally be deleted within 24 hours, or sooner if it appears that they will not be used. * Avoid uploading low quality files or files that could likely be captured or attained in higher quality. Note: Concept art should be unedited, unless watermarks (not signatures or timestamps) are removed. Since concept art is not canonically representative of the subject, it should not be used as a formal depiction of it; though, other elements such as artist signatures, artistic backgrounds, etc. should remain in-tact in order to retain the context in which the art was created. Uploading a file The only officially supported upload form is and , which displays MediaWiki:Uploadtext. * Make sure to give the file an accurate, descriptive but concise name. File names should use the following format: ** the subject itself (e.g., "Kat").Titles, such as 2087104160_1116678.jpg or Screenshot 2017-02-27 at 6.00 P.M. Vogo-Sun.png are unacceptable, whereas titles, such as Kat shifting gravity.png, Candle Zone collapsing, or The Police Force patrolling Hekseville in AS:RC.png are fine. *** Note: The subject is the only required part of a file name. Subsequent specifications are only necessary to distinguish the file from other non-duplicate files of the same subject. For example, File:World Pillar concept art.png contains "concept art" because File:World Pillar.png exist. ** the media outlet in which the subject of the image appears (e.g., "from Gravity Rush", "from Gravity Rush 2", "from Another Story - Raven's Choice", etc.).For convenience, Another Story - Raven's Choice and Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture should be shortened to "AS:RC" and "GR:TAO", respectively, for file names.. ** the type of representation of the subject (e.g., "render", "screen", or "concept art"). ** a number, if it is a file similar to another file in all ways of the above, but is still not a duplicate/serves a unique purpose. ** if the image is a screenshot from an in-game event (side mission, challenge mission, information, etc.), use the name of the event, with numbers if ever necessary. * Give the file a comprehensive description in the description field. * Provide the source of the file using (for in-game), or use another appropriate full citation style, under a reference or source section. * Make sure to properly categorize the file (select one from Category:Files). Failure to properly upload an image may result in its immediate deletion. File usage Main images The "main image" is placed at the top-right area of the article (in most cases, it is inside the infobox). There are certain preferences as to what this image is: * The image should be fully representative of the subject. For example, a picture of a police officer(s) should not be used as the main image of Police Force, as it is not representative of the entire faction. Instead, the faction's logo should be used. * The image should be as canonically accurate to the subject as possible, in the following order: ** Renders of the subject using its in-game model (official renders are preferred, though renders of ripped models are acceptable). ** In-game screenshots of the subject (in-game framing and angles are preferred, though "first person camera" or "free camera" shots are acceptable to get a better view of the subject).If an image of a subject can be obtained without Kat being in the picture, then that should be done. ** Promotional renders of the subject using a higher poly model, higher resolution textures, and/or more advanced shaders than in the game. ** 2D renders or concept art of the subject from a professional artist employed by the developer of the game in question. * The image should be the most recent canonical representation of the subject (i.e. the most recent project it appeared in).In particular, character articles should not feature close up shots of their faces. In-article thumbnails All in-article thumbnails should be placed under relevant sections adjacent to relevant text as well as given a caption substantiating such relevance. In general, thumbnails should remain at their default right-side alignment, though if an article has a large amount of images, the alignment may alternate between right and left. Since image thumbnails are automatically right-aligned, there is no need to insert the right code to align them right. Article thumbnails should always have the |thumb formatting. Normally, the default size of the thumbnail need not be changed, though there are some exceptions, which should be determined on a case-by-case basis. (For more help with formatting images, see .) In general, all in-article thumbnails under "History", "Characteristics", or related sections should be as canonically fidelitous as possible, with preference given to official renders or in-game screenshots. If the subject has a substantial "Development" related section, official 2D renders or concept art may be used here. If a subject has a substantial "Promotion" or "Reception" section, official promotional renders should be used. Otherwise, non-recent infobox images, concept art, and promotional renders should be kept in a well-maintained image gallery (see below). Galleries Galleries are collections of images in their own section, commonly (mis)used to "dump" miscellaneous images in articles that do not fit elsewhere. This is discouraged. Instead, galleries should be limited in use, well maintained, contain essential images, and serve a specific purpose. Most galleries should be placed under a "Gallery" section at the bottom of the article. They should be used to contain groups of important images that do not physically fit elsewhere within the article. This can be applied to infobox-''type'' images that are not used in the infobox because they are not pictures of the subject from the most recent appearance. Or, in the case of promotional renders or finalized concept art, if an article does have a "Development" or "Reception" section but not one lengthy enough to house a corresponding image, a gallery may be used instead. In general, if finalized, high quality concept art exists of a subject, it should at least be kept under a "Gallery" section. Technical information File extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to Gravity Rush Wiki, with the most common being .JPG However, the server cannot tell the difference when uploading, cannot make it into thumbnails, and no browser supports it properly. and .PNG. Due to its lossless data compression, .PNG files are generally preferable. Animated .GIFs are unacceptable due to their lack of purpose and distracting nature. If a still image is inadequate to illustrate the text it accompanies, then one should consider rewriting the text to better convey the intended message. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the same exact version with better quality. Acknowledgement The guidelines provided above are based on the File use policy on the Jak and Daxter Wiki. Notes Category:Policies and guidelines